Angels in waiting
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: This story is for my best friend who isa in second grade with cystic fibrosis. Please r and r
1. Holes in the floor of heaven

Reba sat in the doctor's office waiting on Brock to come out, and she was fliiping through a horse magazine. "Why did I volunteer to take Brock to the doctor?" "This place creeps me out to the fifth level!" Reba clammped her mouth shut, because her thought had been yelled. 

Brock came out with a very upset look on his face. "Are you okay?" Reba asked. "Reba I have Cystic Fibrosis, I only have 2 months to live.

"What is Cystic Fibrosis?" Reba asked. "It's a disease that feels up your lungs with gunk and it's makes it hard to breathe." "Well whi in the hell can't they do something?!" Reba shouted about to burst nto tears.

"It's something you can't get rid of." "I'm sorry Reba my doctor told me I oughta make amends with people so here's my first. Brock kissed Reba on the lips and Reba's eyes grew wide and then they finally closed.

"Wait a minute!" Reba yelled pulling away. "You can't just kiss you're ex-wife!" "That's weird even for our family." Brock looked down at his feet and started to cry "Oh right, I'm sorry." "Come here." Reba hugged Brock, pulled away and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. This time it was Brck who got kissed.

"Come on we better tell everyone else." Reba said as they walked outside.

_One day, shy and 8 years old  
When grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
How i cried when the sky let go  
With a cold lonesome rain  
My mom smiled, said "Don't be sad child.  
Grandma's watching you today."_

**Chorus**  
Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me

Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name  
Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord, I sure do miss her now

**Chorus**  
Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me

Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her Mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts coming down  
She takes my hand says, "Daddy don't be sad  
Cause I know Mama's watching now."

**Chorus**  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me.


	2. I still believe in you and me

Reba sat on top of her roof and was thinking about the past. "Dadblerm it Brock!" "You get yourself into more trouble than a convict!" Reba yelled as she walked upstairs. 

Reba dunked her head into the bathtub now full of hot water and pullled her hed up and her redhair dripped over her face. "Reba?" Brock asked. She couldn't see so she fell back into the bathtub and she was under the water and when she saw Brock laughing she sprayed the water in her mouth at him.

"Let me help you."Brock said. "No, let me help you!" Reba took Brock's hand and sent him into the water.

"Boy we had some good times." Reba thought aloud.  
"We all ready have spent a month." "Reba, hey I have an idea!" Brock had climbed on top of the house and Reba didn't hear him.

"Do you wanna go dancing?" "Are you insane, you know I can't dance." Reba said pulling her knees closer to her chest. "Sure you can, Barbra Jean also left me this morning so?" Reba's eyes grew wide and Brock began to climb down the ladder.

"What?" We'll talk about it later come on someone specials going to be at the dance hall." "Who?" "Go put on your blue dress and you'll see." Brock took off down the street as Reba climbed down.  
"Who could it be?" Reba tought outloud.

Reba and Brock went inside to see a band setting up some equipment as a girl in her early 20's lead them to their seat. "You're just in time." She said. "Who's here Brock?" "All right ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest here tonight, Mr. Vince Gill!"

Reba's heart almost stopped, because she loved Vince Gill. "Brock, I love you!" Reba yelled as she threw her arms around him. "I have by a very special request, a man in the audience would like me to play this song." Vince said as the song "I still believe in you" started to play.

Come on." Brock grabbed Reba's hand and they went onto the dance floor. Reba and Brock swayed to the slow music. Reba put her head on Brock's chest and could hear his heart beating.

"That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Reba whispered through her tears. "Reba, when I'm gone I want you to know something, I always have loved you and I'm sorry I hurt you." Reba swallowed the lump in her throat and said "I still love you to." Brock kissed Reba and that night was going to be one of the most romantic and a mistake.

_Everybody wants a little piece of my time_

But still I put you at the end of the line

How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain

To see the tears you cry fallin like rain

Give me the chance to prove

And Ill make it up to you

I still believe in you

With a love that will always be

Standing so strong and true

Baby I still believe in you and me

Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track

Only thinkin of myself never lookin back

For all the times Ive hurt you, I apologize

Im sorry it took so long to finally realize

Give me the chance to prove

That nothings worth losing you

I still believe in you

With a love that will always be

Standing so strong and true

Baby I still believe in you and me


	3. I'll be

Reba sat in the hospital a month later looking at Brock as he struggled for life. "Reba?" Brock asked in a whisper. "I'm here what is it?" Reba said taking his hand. "Reba, I love you with all my heart and you should know that." Brock, I knew that the minute you came to see me." Reba said crying. 

Brock gasped and said "Reba, when I die I want you to sing at my funeral that song you love so much." Reba started to cry and she leaned down and kissed him. Brock let out a deep sigh and his hand fell to his side.

"Noooo!!" Reba yelled falling to the ground. "Mrs Hart!" a nurse yelled. A doctor and a nurse pulled now fainted Reba out of the room and onto a couch in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Hart are you all right?" When Reba opened her eyes to see a nurse and a doctor leaning over her.

"Where's Brock?" Reba asked looking around them. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hart, but he died two hours ago." The doctor said bowing his head.  
Reba started to cry and the nurse tried to comfort her.  
1 week later

Reba was hanging over the side of the bathtub with her head between her knees trying not to throw up. "Mom, are you okay?" Cheyenne said patting her back.

"Yeah Mrs. H, you okay?" Van asked as he walked in the door. Reba almost put her head in the toilet and Van held her redhair back from her face. "I think I've about puked out my insides." Reba said sitting back up.

"Well it's gross in here, like that's a change." Reba mumbled and Reba threw up on his shoe. "Dang!" "Third time this week!" Van yelled as he walked out to clean his shoe.

Reba stood next to the window when strong arms were wrapped around her waist. "Reba?" a voice whispered. "Brock." Reba said with a smile.

Brock put his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Brock, I been sick, what's wrong with me?" Reba asked. "You have someone inside of you." Brock whispered in her ear and he was gone.

"What?" Reba asked to no one. "I'm carrying my dead ex husband's... child?"

Nine months later

Reba held a green eyed baby in her arms and she started to cry. "Wow!" "I have a new little sister!" Jake squealed. "Shhh Jake." Kyra said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"What did you name her mom?" Cheyenne asked. "I bet she named her Country, after her favorite music genre." Van chuckled. "No, I will name her... Skye, because her father loved the blue sky, probably because it was the color of his eyes." Reba said looking down at her daughter.

"That's a beautiful name Reba." a voice said. "Barbra Jean?" everyone asked in unison. "What, ya'll didn't wonder if I was gonna come see my ex-husband's love child?" "Barbra Jean, get out." Van commanded.

"Fine, but I want to see her first." Barbra Jean walked over to Reba's side and looked at the baby. "Oh my gah." "She looks like Brock and you." Barbra Jean snickered and said "She will never be as pretty as me." Reba almost slapped Barbra Jean, but Skye bit her finger.

"I like this kid all ready." Kyra said laughing. Barbra Jean walked out the dor never to be seen by the Hart family ever again. She moved to California with her new husband and Henry, she became a nurse like she always wanted and called Reba one last time to apologize.

13 years later "Mom?" "Where did you put my shirt?" A 13 year old Skye was looking for her "Country Music Television" shirt. "It's in the dryer." Reba yelled. "Mom?" A now 25 year old Jake called.

"Hey sweety, I'm glad you came to see us." Reba said kissing Jake on the cheek. "And I'm also glad to see Brock Jr. and Shelby as well." Reba smiled. Two little boys came through the door and hugged their grandma.

"Knock, knock"! Van yelled opening the door. "Oh Van, Cheyene and I can't forget Elizabeth." "Hey grandma." Elizabeth said hugging Reba. "Hey mom." Cheyenne said as she hugged her mom.

"I wish Kyra was here, but sh's touring the country with her band." Van said with a frown. "Van, Kyra thought you weren't smart remember?" Reba laughed at Cheyenne's comment.

"How could you forget me?" Barbra Jean's voice yelled throughout the house. "BJ!" Everyone yelled. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I missed you." Reba said hugging Barbra Jean.

"Where's Skye?" BJ asked looking around. "I'm right here." Skye yelled through the kitchen window. "Come here so I can see you." Skye walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Wow!" She has Brock's blonde hair, and Reba's interchangible eyes." "Interchangible- the changing of eye color." Elizabeth said. "You studied the entire dictionary didn't you?" Skye asked and everyone laughed.

"Hey Skye!" Van shouted a couple of hours later." Why not sing us a song?" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted at once. "Okay Skye answered.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you._

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be._

_And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to .  
You can run to me_

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be._

_I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away._

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
I'll be._

"One more thing she got from Reba, her beautiful voice." Barbra Jean said and everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
